Coming Home Alone also publs'ed as Voy crossover
by starie78
Summary: When Deanna's entire family is murdered Admiral Janeway & Voyager escort her 'home' to the Enterprise. Her other 'family' must help her pick up the pieces of her life whilst the crews of Voyager and Enterprise investigate the murders. Set after Nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a busy year since the wedding and they were all still adjusting to what had happened afterwards. As Jean-Luc looked at the picture on his screen he realised how much his 'family' had changed.

They all missed Data, but knowing that part of him lived on in his brother B4 had made the loss slightly more bearable. B4 had grown up a lot since the memories Data transferred had settled into his positronic net. Whilst he had his own distinct personality, there was no denying the similarity to Data that went beyond the physical design of the androids. He had joined Starfleet Academy and was hoping to return to the _Enterprise_ after graduation.

Deanna and Will were greatly missed but kept in regular contact, particularly with Jean-Luc and Beverley. Their regular messages and conversations were the topic of many shared breakfasts between the Captain and the CMO. Will had become a respected Captain in his own right and was thriving in command of the _TITAN_. Whilst Deanna had settled into her new roles both professionally and as a wife on the _TITAN_ she had been the one who struggled with leaving the _Enterprise_. After all the times Will had put off having his own command everyone had expected him to take a while to adjust, but he had slipped into it so naturally and quickly it was almost as if he was born on the _TITAN_. Deanna though had finally admitted that it was the first time she really understood what it meant to be homesick.

Worf had been promoted and Starfleet had granted Picard's request to assign him as the Enterprise's first officer. The Klingon had been proud to accept, but had taken some time to adjust to once again taking the role of a friend and colleague who had been killed.

Geordi had worked on developing several enhancements in engineering and was co-authoring several technical papers with Dr. Leah Brahms. They had become much closer friends since her time on the _Enterprise_ and kept in regular contact.

Beverley and Jean-Luc remained best friends but she had been a little nervous when she came to him 6 months ago and told him she was dating his 2nd officer Lieutenant Commander Paul Marsh. Whilst Jean-Luc cared deeply for Beverley he was glad she had finally find happiness with someone, although that didn't stop him warning Paul what he'd do to him if he hurt Beverley.

Jean-Luc had continued to find what time he could for archaeology and had even had an enjoyable excursion with Vash and Q to a planet far into the Gamma Quadrant. Whilst Q was far from a reformed character, his fondness for Jean-Luc as well as Vash's was enough to make it their most pleasurable encounter. Q was almost well behaved and Vash tried not to be too mischievous too.

In addition to Lt. Commander Marsh the family of the _Enterprise_ senior staff had two other new members. Lieutenant Thomas Dunbar was the new Security Chief and Lieutenant Commander T'vek was the new ship's counsellor. The new staff had joined whilst the _Enterprise E_ underwent major repairs in spacedock following the encounter with Shinzon. They were all still getting used to each other but they were family none the less. After all it is the _Enterprise_.

* * *

Jean-Luc was still looking at the picture when a message came through for him. He had it put through to his ready room and was delighted to see Admiral Kathryn Janeway appear on his screen.

"Admiral. What a pleasure. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Jean-Luc. I'm afraid this isn't a courtesy call. I'm on _Voyager_ enroute to your position. We will rendezvous with you in 2 hours. Please have your senior staff ready for my briefing." Janeway looked concerned as she said this and it gave Jean-Luc a bad feeling.

"Can you tell me what this is about Kathryn?"

"I'm sorry Jean-Luc, I'd rather not. This is not something you want to hear over sub-space. It's better if I tell you all in person. I'll see you in 2 hours. Janeway out." With that she was gone.

Jean-Luc had a bad feeling. Kathryn Janeway wasn't known for being overly dramatic but she was considered particularly caring by Admiralty standards. Her time with her crew on _Voyager_ trapped in the Delta quadrant had given her a unique perspective. If she felt the news needed to broken in person then it must be bad. No not just bad, most likely dire.

* * *

Two hours later Jean-Luc was sat in the conference room with the senior staff except Worf who was to accompany Admiral Janeway from the transporter room. As they entered Jean-Luc stood up to greet her. They shook hands and then she spoke.

"Jean-Luc, please be seated." She looked around and sighed. "There's no easy way to tell you this but I thought it important that I told you four," she indicated Picard, Crusher, Worf and LaForge "together, and the rest of your senior staff should know what's going on so they can support you. The _TITAN_ was visiting Deep Space 9. Whilst there Will Riker and Deanna Troi went to stay on Bajor for a few days shore leave. They met up with Kyle Riker, Lwaxana Troi and her son Barin. There was an explosion."

There was a collective gasp around the table, but no one dared to speak. Janeway continued "I'm sorry to tell you, but Deanna was the only one to survive." Everyone was stunned and tears had started to form in Beverley's eyes. "I'm afraid there's more. We have reason to believe the explosion was a deliberate assassination attempt following the _TITAN's_ work with the Romulan's. We have two members of the _TITAN's_ own crew in custody. This is obviously upsetting news for you but I need your help. Deanna may be the only person who can tell us exactly what happened, but right now she isn't telling us anything."

At this point Jean-Luc interrupted "What do you mean she isn't telling you anything? She'll want to see them brought to justice."

"Jean-Luc I know. Right now though she can't tell us anything. She is in a catatonic state completely shut down. She has shut herself off telepathically and has only spoken one word since she was found 'Enterprise'. I know how close you all are and given the security breaches on the _TITAN_ I've ordered her transferred to the _Enterprise_ and to be put under the care of Doctor Crusher. Starfleet need to know what she saw, what happened, but Deanna needs help. She has lost her entire family and to make matters worse, I discovered she also find out 2 days before the explosion that she's pregnant."

At this point Beverley was sobbing. Paul reached out and pulled her close. Geordi looked stunned and even Worf didn't seem to know how to respond.

"Now I understand why you wouldn't tell me over subspace. Thank you Kathryn, I know you understand our type of family after your time on Voyager. We'll make the arrangements to have her transferred over. Who's dealing with the investigation?"

"That's the other thing I wanted to discuss. I'm leading the investigation with the team from Voyager. I want the _Enterprise_ and your team to assist. You investigate the site, we'll deal with the _TITAN_."

"That sounds good to me. The sooner we get answers the better." Jean-Luc looked around to see all the others nodding in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beverley reviewed Deanna's medical file, which the Admiral had sent over, and then headed to the Captain's ready room. After answering the chime Jean-Luc saw her enter and waved her to a seat.

"How are you Doctor?"

"I'm ok considering what's going on. I'll feel better when we have Deanna home with us."

"Of course. I assume that's why you're here. Have you gone over her file?"

"Yes I have. This isn't going to be easy for her or for us. I've looked at a number of options and I've spoken to T'vek. I believe it would be best to assign her quarters near the senior staff and treat her there. I could put her in a private room in sick bay, but I think the normalcy of a home setting would be more beneficial to her."

"Ok Doctor, I'll assign quarters now and then you can arrange to have her transported directly to them." He entered a few commands on his terminal then showed her the information. As she left he leaned back in his chair and contemplated the journey ahead of them.

* * *

Beverley realised that the quarters the Captain had assigned to Deanna were the closest available to both her own and the Captain's. She smiled at the protective gesture and hoped there would be a time when Deanna would smile about it too. She was glad to realise that the new quarters were also a good distance away from Will and Deanna's previous quarters. The pain of remembering times spent there would not help her to heal right now, that would come later. Beverley had already requested that Deanna's things be sent over and as she entered the main living area she saw the crates stacked to one side.

Tapping her comm badge she said "Crusher to transporter room 2, I'm ready, you can beam her over now."

"Acknowledged Doctor, initiating transport."

Moments later Deanna was in the room sat on the sofa staring straight ahead. Beverley couldn't help it, releasing a small sob she rushed over to Deanna, put her arms around her and said "you're home now Deanna, you're home."

* * *

After a few moments Beverley released Deanna and sat back looking at her. Deanna hadn't moved and it seemed as if she wasn't aware of the change in her surroundings. One thing though told Beverley that part of Deanna had responded to the change, a single tear running down her cheek. Beverley reached up and wiped it away with her thumb, gently stroking Deanna's cheek as she repeated her earlier words "you're home now Deanna, you're home."

* * *

Several hours later Beverley was still sat at Deanna's side. She'd hoped that returning to the Enterprise would be enough to bring about a change in her friend, to get some sort of reaction, but other than that solitary tear Deanna's condition had remained unchanged. Beverley had sat and talked to Deanna, telling her what had been happening on the Enterprise recently and confiding in her how much time she was now spending with Paul. One by one the senior officers had all called in to see Deanna, had offered their condolences and asked Beverley what they could do to help. Beverley had told each of them that she would call if there was anything they could do but that for now she would stay with Deanna.

As it was getting late and Beverley was trying to decide what to do next, the door chime sounded again. As Beverley called "come in" the captain entered, having finally escaped from the bridge and the preparations to join the investigation. He paused just inside the door and took in the sight of them. When Beverley saw her best friend standing there, the wave of emotion she had been holding back for hours suddenly burst through her defences and she began to sob again. Jean-Luc walked over, knelt in front of her and put his arms around her.

"Sssshh. It's ok Beverley. She's here now. She's safe with us, she's home." He gently rubbed her back whilst she cried on his shoulder, soaking his uniform top. Eventually, she stopped crying, sat up straight and wiped her face with her hands. "Beverley, you're exhausted. Go and get some rest." Seeing she was about to protest, he spoke again. "You don't need to leave her. I've arranged for your staff to cover your shifts in sickbay for the next two days while you get her settled in. Paul will bring some of your things by later so that you can stay here with Deanna. Now go wash your face and lie down. I'll stay with her for a while."

Beverley looked at him with an uncertain expression for a moment before getting up and crossing to the door of the bedroom. Turning in the doorway to look back at him she said "thank you Jean-Luc. That's just what I needed." Then she headed off to do as he had bid her.

Jean-Luc looked to the other woman sat there and felt the sadness surrounding her. He had always found situations like this difficult. It was one thing to have to deliver the bad news, it was entirely another to have to pick up the pieces. It had been hard enough when Jack had died and he brought his body home to Beverley. It had taken along time for their friendship to recover from their mutual pain and his feeling of guilt over the death of his best friend. Now though he had a promise to fulfil. He had a duty to another close friend to do right by his widow and that meant passing on an important message.

"Deanna. I know you're hurting right now. I know this is really hard for you to go through. Right now though I need you to listen to me." Jean-Luc looked into her eyes. He hoped she could hear the message he was about to give her. "Deanna, Will asked me to give you a message. He told me that if anything were to happen to him I should tell you he said

_'Imzadi is a bond for life, but I will still be with you in spirit long after my body is gone. If you can no longer reach out and touch me, then reach out to our friends. A part of me will always live on in those we love and who love us. Draw strength from them.'_"

As Jean-Luc spoke he saw tears start to fall from Deanna's eyes. As he finished he saw her shoulders begin to shake and finally she looked at him. He sat next to her and held her tight as she sobbed. Beverley appeared in the doorway and looked at them.

"It's ok Beverley. Get some sleep. I'll be here." Beverley hesitated as she looked at him. She was so tired, but also relieved that something had finally got through to Deanna. Deciding that Jean-Luc had everything under control, she turned around and went to lie down on the bed.

* * *

Gradually Deanna's sobs lessened and turned into quietly shed tears. Jean-Luc continued to hold her tight and felt her relax against him. Eventually she fell asleep. He sat there for awhile, thinking of all the adventures he'd had with Deanna and Will on the Enterprise. It was hard to believe the man was really gone, but now Jean-Luc knew he had to do everything he could for the woman he held. A woman who had lost her entire family but was part of this special family of his on the Enterprise. There seemed so little he could really do, but at least she was home now and he'd do whatever it took to keep her here on the Enterprise. He looked down at her, she was sleeping peacefully. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her through to the bedroom, laying her beside Beverley. After pulling the covers around the two women he pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat back in it. Eventually he too was asleep, keep guard over the two most important women in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone. I'm aiming to publish a new chapter every Thursday, so here's your next instalment.**

Chapter 3

When Jean-Luc awoke the next morning he rubbed his stiff neck, sat up and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Beverley propped up on one elbow watching him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Jean-Luc. For some reason I'm not entirely surprised to see you there. What happened last night?"

"I gave Deanna a message from Will. She cried herself to sleep and then I carried her in here."

"Did she say anything?"

"No."

They both stopped to think about this and looked at Deanna who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

They took it in turns to shower and dress. Paul had left a bag for each of them just inside the cabin door and they were glad of the clean clothes to put on. They prepared breakfast together and were sitting with coffee and croissants when they heard a sound from the other room. As they approached the bedroom door they could see Deanna tossing about in her sleep and hear her softly crying. Just as Jean-Luc reached her side Deanna sat up with a start looking wildly around her.

"Deanna. It's ok, you're safe now." Jean-Luc's voice was soft and low as he murmured soothingly to her. He could see her shoulders shake as the tears overtook her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled her against him and held her tight. Beverley stood in the doorway watching. It wasn't often she got to see this side of Jean-Luc and it was always a pleasant surprise when she did. After a few minutes Deanna's tears subsided and she straightened up, moving slightly farther away from Jean-Luc so that she could look up into his face. He looked back at her and spoke again in that quiet soothing voice.

"Deanna. Do you know where you are?" For a moment it looked as though she might not respond. Then she nodded.

"Do you remember last night?" She nodded again.

"Do you remember being on Voyager?" This time she shook her head.

"Do you remember the explosion?" Again it looked as though she may not respond. Finally she looked down and shrugged her shoulders.

Jean-Luc was puzzled by this response. Beverley spoke up "Deanna, do you mean you remember some things from the explosion but not everything?" Deanna looked at Beverley for the first time and nodded before looking back at Jean-Luc.

"That's alright Deanna. The main thing right now is that you know you're safe here and that Beverley and I will be right here to help you through this." Jean-Luc was aware of Beverley's gaze turning to him at these words and understood her surprise but Deanna was family and he'd promised Will that if anything happened he'd make sure Deanna was taken care of. In their line of work it helped to be prepared and when Will was preparing for his and Deanna's wedding Jean-Luc had been glad the younger man felt able to turn to him with this request.

"Ok Deanna, come through and join us for breakfast." Jean-Luc stood up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed his hand but for a moment it didn't appear as though she would move. She clung to him like a life line, but eventually she swung her legs from the bed and stood up. The effects of not eating, sleeping or moving for the past few days caught up with her and Deanna felt light headed. As she reached her free hand to her head, she swayed slightly. Jean-Luc put his arms around her to steady her and just held her there for a moment. When she appeared steadier he spoke to her again "are you ok to move now Deanna?"

She nodded her head and as he moved to the side of her she slowly stepped forward, holding onto his shoulder for support whilst he kept one arm around her waist. They made it to the table and slowly ate breakfast. Beverley urged Deanna to eat slowly to give her body chance to adjust. She found it difficult to sit still, desperately wanting to grab her tricorder to check Deanna over again, but knowing that wasn't what her friend needed right now and that there would be time for that later. Deanna looked slightly nauseous. She didn't eat much, but Beverley was relieved to see her manage even that small amount.

After breakfast Beverley was surprised when Jean-Luc didn't immediately head off to the bridge. He saw her curious glance and smiled. "Trying to get rid of me Doctor?"

She smiled back at him saying "I'm rather surprised you're not rushing off to the bridge, but I guess if Deanna can put up with your company a while longer then so can I." They both looked at Deanna and were delighted to see a small smile and she shook her head slightly. She had always been amused by their friendly banter.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Beverley. Now I'm going to use the computer to go through a few things. Deanna, I know Beverley's itching to get her tricorder out and I'm sure you'd appreciate a shower and change of clothes. Why don't you two go get that all done and I'll be waiting out here for you when you're ready. He started to get up but paused when Deanna grabbed his hand. He looked at her carefully. Although she tried to smile he could see fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He squeezed her hand lightly and using the same soothing voice as earlier said "It's alright Deanna. I'll be right here and Beverley will be with you the whole time."

Deanna nodded slightly and released his hand. She got up slowly and as Beverley came to her side she started to walk back towards the bedroom. In the doorway she turned and watched as Jean-Luc seated himself in front of the computer terminal. He smiled before turning to work. Reassured of his presence she turned back to Beverley and entered the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As you read this chapter keep in mind the TNG episode 'The Loss' particularly the scene where Will Riker comforts Deanna in her quarters when she says it's like they're not real because she can't feel them anymore.**

Chapter 4

Beverley was curious and somewhat amazed at the way Jean-Luc had been able to get a response from Deanna, but she also had to admit to being a little hurt and jealous. She knew that they had a special sort of relationship, but she and Deanna had always relied on each other, confided in each other and supported each other. She couldn't help but feel a little rejected that Jean-Luc had got through to Deanna so quickly when she had tried unsuccessfully for hours, and even now Deanna seemed to welcome his support more than her own.

Either Deanna was starting to use her empathic abilities or something of what she was feeling was showing on her face. She suspected the latter, but either way she felt somewhat better when Deanna reached out, cupped her face with one hand, and gently stroked Beverley's cheek with her thumb. Deanna gave her a small smile and gently shook her head.

"I know Deanna, I'm just being silly. I'm glad someone was able to get through to you. You really had us all worried." She reached out and pulled the younger woman into a hug. They stood there for a moment before Beverley gently pulled away. "Now don't tell him I said this, but as usual Jean-Luc is right – I am itching to get my tricorder out!" She smiled before continuing "now lie down for me so I can check you over again."

Beverley examined Deanna and, when she was satisfied with what she saw, she put her tricorder away and started opening a box of Deanna's things. "Right, I'll find you some clean clothes then you can get showered and changed." She found some comfortable clothes and turned around to hand them to Deanna but when she saw the look on Deanna's face she dropped the clothes on the bed and crouched down in front of her. "Deanna what is it? What's wrong?" Deanna looked terrified, but Beverley had no idea why.

Deanna felt panic gripping her, her heart was racing and it was getting harder to breathe. She looked up at Beverley and grabbed her arm, gripping her tightly. Beverley was getting really worried now, she'd never seen Deanna look so frightened before but she couldn't imagine what was causing it. In desperation she did the only thing she could think of "Jean-Luc" she called loudly, "Jean-Luc I need your help."

Moments later Jean-Luc came rushing through the doorway. He took one look at the scene before him and rushed to Deanna's side pulling her tightly against him. She turned into him, still holding onto Beverley's arm, and sobbed. Eventually, Jean-Luc felt her relax against him and he turned to Beverley seeing the tears in her eyes and frustration and despair on her face. He reached out and stroked her cheek just as Deanna had done before. He saw a few stray tears fall as she tried to pull herself together. Finally, seeing her take a steadying breath, he spoke. "What happened Beverley?"

"I don't know. I was about to hand her some clothes and I told her to go take a shower and change. As I turned around with the clothes in my hand I saw a look of terror on her face and she seemed to be panicking, but I don't know why." The pain, worry and frustration were evident in her voice. Jean-Luc looked down at Deanna and cupped her chin, lifting her head to make her face him.

"Deanna, I know this is hard right now but we're running out of options here. The only way we can help you is if you tell us what's wrong. You're clearly frightened, and given what you've been through that's understandable, but I don't know what there is to frighten you here. It's time for you to start speaking to us. Ok?"

She looked at him and for a moment he wasn't sure if he'd gotten through to her then he saw her look at Beverley before looking down at the floor. Softly she said "Alone. Frightened to be alone." He could feel her shaking and pulled her tight against him again.

"You're not alone Deanna, Beverley and I are right here." He looked at Beverley, he could see on her face that something had fallen into place for her. "What is it Beverley?"

She looked up at him, but then turned to Deanna. "Deanna. This is what you've been struggling with isn't it? You lost your link to Will and your mother and felt frightened being alone so you shut down." Deanna nodded. Beverley heaved a sigh of relief "well this we can work with. Deanna, would it help if I came in the bathroom with you?"

They barely heard her response but both Jean-Luc and Beverley were relieved when Deanna said "yes, please stay with me."

* * *

Finally showered and dressed Deanna let Beverley lead her through to the lounge where they sat on the sofa. Jean-Luc came over and sat in an armchair opposite them. He was relieved when he saw Deanna curl up into Beverley's side as he knew the doctor had been feeling helpless and rejected when Deanna turned to him. He watched them both for a few moments before he decided now was the time to speak.

"Deanna." She slowly raised her head to look at him. "I know this is hard, but we need to talk about what happened. Admiral Janeway and the Voyager crew are dealing with the investigation on the TITAN and the Enterprise has been assigned to deal with the investigation on Bajor. You're the only witness and we need your statement." He paused to see how she reacted. "Do you think you could give us your statement today?"

"Jean-Luc it's too s..."

"Beverley. I know, but it's got to be done. Deanna, can you do it?" They both looked at her and waited for her response.

"I'll try." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the delay everyone, I'll try to do better in future. I want to thank you all for following this story and for the reviews. Please do keep reviewing; it really helps me to see if I've got across the points in the story as clearly as I want to.**

**I'd also like to answer a few questions that have come up.**

**1) Yes Deanna is still pregnant. There hasn't been much mention of the baby yet as she is only a few weeks along and by taking care of Deanna's health needs they are also taking care of the baby's needs. More pregnancy stuff later on.**

**2) Yes there will be more Voyager stuff mentioned. Upcoming chapters will address what Janeway and the Voyager crew discover during their investigation on the Titan.**

**3) No there won't be a Janeway/Picard romance – I have other plans for Jean-Luc in this story as will become apparent soon (if you've not already guessed!), but I'd consider writing a story about them in future. I'd also consider a love interest for Janeway in this story (it could fit quite nicely with my other plans) but if you want this please review and tell me who her love interest should be and why – it could be included in chapter 6/7 onwards if I get enough feedback.**

**Finally, I apologise for such a long author's note and short chapter, it's just how things have worked out at this point in the story.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

Picard had sent for Worf and T'vek and set the computer to record Deanna's statement so they could go over it again later. When this was all done he took a seat on the couch next to Deanna whilst Beverley sat on the other side of her. Worf and T'vek took seats across from them and it was time to begin.

"Deanna, tell us what you can remember from that day. We'll ask questions if we need any more information." Jean-Luc kept his voice soft and low, trying to be soothing for what he knew was going to be a traumatic interview.

Deanna was looking down at the floor; her hands which were clasped in front of her were shaking badly. Beverley reached out and held them whispering "go ahead Deanna. We're right here."

"We were staying in a cabin away from the village. We'd arranged to meet M..Mother, B..Barin a..a..and K..K..Kyle at a picnic area by the l..lake." Deanna's voice was choked and she was already fighting to hold back the tears. "We'd got up late. I wasn't feeling too well. I'd only told him the night before abou..about the baby." Tears were now running down her face. "We rushed to get ready and quickly walked to the picnic area. The others were already there and Mother m..made B..Barin come and sit at the table while we talked. She d..didn't say anything b..b..but I think she had already w..worked out our news." Beverley wiped Deanna's tears and Jean-Luc put his arm around Deanna's shoulders. "They were all so excited. We talked for ages and Barin went to run around for a while. Mother decided it was time to eat and called Barin over to the picnic table. She and Kyle started emptying the picnic basket they'd brought. I could smell all the different foods and I started to feel nauseous so I got up and started to walk towards the lake to get away from the smell. I heard him call my name and ask if I was ok. I turned around to tell him I'd be back in a minute and then... and then..."

At this point Deanna started to sob. Her shoulders were shaking, tears were pouring down her face and she could no longer get the words out. She leaned into Jean-Luc and he pulled her close wrapping both arms around her. He whispered quietly to her and gradually she calmed down.

Worf watched this exchange and was rather astonished. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Picard. Although his Captain had always been there for their 'family' he wasn't a man who was usually confident around displays of emotion. Worf had expected Deanna to become upset at some point but had naturally assumed that she would lean on the doctor for support since the two were so close. He looked at the doctor to gauge her reaction. He was surprised again to see that she seemed to accept the situation although she did appear a little lost as though looking for her role in the proceedings.

"Deanna," Jean-Luc began again softly "what do you remember after you turned around?"

"They were gone, I couldn't feel them anymore. Everything was empty." She whispered in reply.

"What else Deanna? After that?" Prompted Jean-Luc.

"Nothing. Nothing until the Enterprise." She buried her face against him and let the tears fall once again.

Jean-Luc felt her gradually relax against him and her breathing even out. Realising she was falling asleep from the emotional exhaustion he looked at Beverley and said "Doctor, why don't you sit with her in the other room while she naps?" With this he whispered quietly to Deanna, picked her up and carried her through the doorway before laying her gently on the bed. Beverley came in just behind him and heard him say quietly "I'll just be in the other room, Beverley will be with you. Get some rest now." With that he left them alone and went to speak again to Worf and T'vek.

Jean-Luc looked at the expression on Worf's face and couldn't work out what seemed to be bothering his first officer. As he sat down he looked across to T'vek who was looking from Worf and back to the Captain with what appeared to be curiosity on her face, although you could never be too sure with Vulcans.

"Mr. Worf is something wrong?"

"Permission to speak freely Captain?"

"Of course Commander. What's on your mind?" Jean-Luc was intrigued, Worf rarely requested to speak his mind.

"Captain I'm a little surprised and maybe confused. I didn't realise you and Deanna were so close. I expected her to become upset by the interview and to have to stop at some point, but I thought it would be the doctor she would turn to for comfort and support. You've never seemed comfortable dealing with emotional situations, but just then you acted as though you do that all the time. Is there something else that has happened? Something Deanna has told you maybe but not the rest of us?"

Jean-Luc thought for a moment. He was somewhat surprised by Worf's words but even more surprised to realise that for the most part they were true. He understood though that Worf's concerns were for Deanna's well being and to ensure they had all the information they could get for the investigation. Worf would want to be sure he wasn't missing vital evidence that could help them.


End file.
